


Kiss

by anenko



Category: Joan of Arcadia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judith is a good kisser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Joan starts everything. She is the one to lean over, to bridge the already minuscule gap between herself and Judith, and kiss her. Joan thinks: she smells pretty. She smells like sunscreen, and soap, and *girl.*

It takes Judith a minute to respond, but her hand settles on the nape of Joan's neck. Joan is glad, because otherwise, this would have been very, very embarrassing. It's not as if Joan is playing, or acting out on a whim, but she's still surprised by how fiercely Judith kisses her back.

Judith is a good kisser.

Joan has a second to regret her actions. When she pulls away, she sees that Judith's eyes are wide, dark, and. . . *open.* Her lips are red, and she looks very young. And then the look is gone, and Judith is Judith again: smirking, and laughing, and dropping an easy kiss against the corner of Joan's mouth.

Judith is nothing like Adam.

(Joan is resolutely not feeling guilty about kissing Judith when she loves Adam. Joan has had a rough year: God has been playing with her head, her family is weird, and Adam. . . Adam thinks she's crazy.

Joan's not crazy. Probably. She's certain that even her unconscious at it's worse wouldn't have compelled her to embarrass herself as often and as publicly as she has since God started making visits).

Joan loves Adam. She thinks that he may be the love of her life. She loves him so much that she can spend entire nights crying, so much that spending time with him can make her stomach clench and her insides churn. Adam makes Joan feel *raw.*

Judith makes Joan laugh. Judith turns crazy into a joke the two of them are playing against the entire world. Judith never looks at Joan with big, wounded eyes that tell her that she's messed up, *again.*

Judith is grinning, and tugging at Joan's hands. "C'mon," she says, "c'mon--let's go rock everyone's world."

Joan is still Joan, Judith is still Judith, and the kissing thing is very, very nice. Joan doesn't think about home, or God, or Adam. She just thinks that it's nice to be with someone who is strong enough not to need her.

Judith can take care of herself.


End file.
